Fatal One Episode 04
Recap Session 4 (The one with the squeaky chair) Characters: Charles Bardley - Level 6 Bard Varek Redhand - Level 6 Paladin Ayay Watts - Level 6 Fighter Deldritch - Level 6 Warlock Episode Synopsis: The party spawns in the dungeon and redistributes equipment. They search the initial starting area and find nothing while Varek gives an inspiring speech. The party gains temporary hit points. They then start moving down the east path and enter the room with the magical items. They try to put a piton in the floor to hold the door open, but give up on the idea when they see the floor is stone. They search the room, finding nothing but the magical items. Charles ties two 10 foot poles together, making a 15 foot pole that they hammer a caltrop into, making a hook. He then attempts to hook the necklace with the caltrop, but triggers the trap and brings the ceiling down. The party then back to the starting area and moves through the north door. They enter and find it full of Gnolls. The party takes a few hits, but dispatches the Gnolls. They then move back to the starting area and head west. They run into a Fomorian, who smashes with Varek with two attacks. The Fomorian then retreats down the hallway, and the party chases it, with Ayay getting knocked unconscious. The party eventually kills the Fomorian, and Varek gets Ayay back on his feet. The party heals up and moves to the room to the west, which is overrun by kobolds. A ballista bolt flies over the parties head as Deldritch unleashes a fireball into the back of the room, wrecking most of the kobolds. The party pushes through the room and destroys the ballista before it can hit them. They then move north through the door at the end of the room. They check the door to the east, which shows a pool of water, and immediately move in the opposite direction. The party sees a group of three doors to the west, and takes the south one, bending around an L shaped hallway. They move through the door at the end of the hallway to the west, and find a group of Orcs. They dispatch them without much trouble, and then Charles ritual casts a Tiny Hut as the party attempts to search the room. The party finishes a short rest and heals, while a Chimera and a Cambion move into the room. The party attacks through the Tiny Hut and kills the Chimera. The Cambion escapes to the north, and the party follows and kills it after taking a moderate amount of damage. While fighting the Cambion and exploring beyond, the party triggers several traps. One of the traps sends fire blasting from lion head statues, the next trap swings a sword from a statue, and the last trap blocks the passage forward with stone. The party heads back to the Orc room and then doubles back to the group of three doors, this time taking the west one. The immediately step into a room with a large group of Gnolls. The party enters in a prolonged fight, and just as they are about to drop the last gnoll, 2 Intellect Devourers and 3 Harpies enter the room from the east. The party takes a massive amount of damage and Charles sets up another Tiny Hut so they can rest. While searching the room, the party finds a key with a skull on it. The party moves back out and takes the north of the three doors. It leads to an L-shaped passage where the party runs into and defeats a Gelatinous Cube. Further into the passage, there are numerous lion statues lined up to one side. The party moves through quickly, and triggers fire traps after the 5th statue. The party moves through the door at the other side of the passage and enters a room with a Hydra. The Hydra drops Ayay and Varek as Charles and Deldritch flee to the north, into an empty room. Before dying, Varek learns the door past the Hydra is locked, and he doesn't have the key. Charles flees to the west of that room, and triggers a trap that blocks passage in or out of the room. Deldritch trapped with no exit west and a Hydra south, searches the room. He is interrupted by two Ghosts that phase through the door and kill him. The Ghosts phase into Charles room, and he kills one before the other one takes him down. Death Synopsis: Charles dies valiantly to a Ghost while avoiding a death by starvation Varek is killed by a Hydra Ayay is killed by a Hydra Deldritch is killed by a Ghost Post Mortem recap: The party learned that: * The room above the starting area is a random encounter * Anything that even grazes the magical items in the east room triggers the trap * The ceiling height is different depending on which room you are in * There is no good way to hold doors open other than with a PC * Many creatures in the dungeon have reach * You can attack through a Tiny Hut, but the enemies cannot attack you * On the west passageway, a triggered trap blocked the way * There is a key that will open a lock in the dungeon, and the door past the Hydra is locked * There is a line of lion statues where the 5th statue from the left triggers a line of fire traps * Many of the monsters have abilities which require saving throws, and run the gamet of all different types of saves * AOE spells are good, and Warlocks abuse the mechanic of getting spells on short rest Category:Fatal One Episodes